


Like Strawberries

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Shigeru's pretty new to being a father, but that just makes this father's day all the sweeter.





	Like Strawberries

Silvery shadows torment his dreams, so when Touko goes to wake Takashi at 5am that morning, he's already awake and dressed for the day. With a fond smile, she gestures for him to follow her, and leads him down into the kitchen. 

She turns the light on and heads for the cupboard, and Takashi finally asks what's on his mind. 

"What are we making, Touko-san?" 

She hums and slips into her cooking smock. 

"Strawberry shortcake- it's his favorite." 

And so, they wash their hands and get to work.

* * *

Shigeru wakes up at 8 to the sweet scent of strawberries and the sound of light footsteps coming towards his and Touko's bedroom.

The door slides open, and the footsteps are clearer now- lighter than Touko's but heavier than Nyan-goro's.

"A...are you awake, Shigeru-san?" 

He sits up and grabs his glasses. 

"Of course, Takashi-kun. Is something wrong?" 

And he knows nothing's wrong- not with how Touko places an encouraging hand on their foster son's shoulder, not with the faint, whispy smile blossoming on their boy's face as he adjusts the tray he's holding. 

Tentative and timid, Takashi steps forward.

"Ano...erm...that is..." 

He kneels and sets the tray on the floor beside Shigeru's futon and takes a deep breath. Shigeru himself waits patiently. 

"H-happy Father's Day, Shigeru-san." 

The three of them share wide, warm smiles and all is right in the world. 

 


End file.
